Pups get a Port
Summary When Deaton and his pups take a trip to Seatle Pilot sees a pup stranded in the water. Determined to Save him he takes a boat out and saves the pup only to find out something a little different then he expected. Characters * Deaton * Port * Pilot * Scrapper * Kylie * Ruckus Story Deaton grabbed his pad and turned it to call the pups. “Pups! to the Watchout!” He said the pups stopped playing to look at their collars. “Deaton needs us!” Kylie said as the five of them ran to the door. The elevator went up putting their uniforms and pup packs on and they jumped out. “Ready for action Deaton Sir!” Pilot said smiling. “Alright pups, there's no emergency today but were taking a vacation!” He said. the pups all barked happily in surprise excited for the vacation. “So when are we going?” Ruckus asked. “Were taking a Trip over to Seattle!” He said. “Ist that far away from here?” Scrapper asked. “Yeah its a bit aways, But we can make it!” Deaton said. “Oh Boy! a car trip..” Scrapper said sarcastically. “Come on Scrapper, you can sleep the whole time anyway.” Deaton said. Scapper just groaned and gut up following his friends out the door and to get their stuff. Soon the pups were on the Plane to Seattle. Most of the pups were asleep besides Ruckus who was curled up in Deaton's lap Shaking. Deaton peted the scared pup hoping to calm him down enough to get in his own Seat but no suck luck was found. Deaton looked up and saw that the seatbelt on sigh and just dinged on so he told Ruckus he had to get back into his seat. Ruckus moved of Deaton's lap as soon as he heard that they would land sooner if they did. The pups got off the Plane and soon made their way to the hotel in the rental car. Once they got into the hotel Deaton started unpacking the bags and getting the pups beds out. Pilot ran and jumped up against the window looking outside. “Deaton there's a BIG lake out their!” He said his tail wagging fast. Deaton walked over and patted the pups head. “That's an Ocean Pilot.” He said, Pilot pressed his nose against the glass. “Wow..” He said. “Could we go down there and see the water!!” Pilot said getting off the glass and jumping around Deaton's Leg. “Well the water down their is really cold..” He said but Pilot sat down and gave his best puppy dog eyes and pout. “Please?” He said. Deaton sighed and sat down. “Alright, Come on pups were going to the beach.” He said. The pups all jumped up excitedly except for Scrapper. “Oh Joy!” He growled sarcastically. “You can stay here then Scrap.” Deaton said running to the door and grabbing the leashes by it. “Alright pups! Line up for leashes!” He said. The pups ran up to him in a line as he clipped their leashes on. As they walked Pilot couldn't help but pull from excitement. He wanted too get too the water and he wanted to get their now. “Slow down Pilot! The other pups need to have time to walk!” Deaton said pulling on his leash. Pilot pouted slowing down. Soon the other pups caught up and they made it too the water. As soon as Deaton undid Pilots leash he ran to the water, Pretty much diving in. He quickly regretted that decision and got out shaking his fur. Deaton quickly ran over and wrapped him up in a towel. Pilot rubbed himself into the towel then jumped out running over to where he saw an old wooden boat. “Alright Pilot you ready to go back?” Deaton asked. “Yeah I guess...wait..” He said looking around and perking his ears up. He looked at the lake then shook his head. “Something wrong?” Deaton asked him. “No its nothing I just swear I heard...” He said and turned his head too the water again squinting when suddenly his eyes widened. “DEATON THERE'S A PUP IN THE WATER!” He nearly yelled grabbing onto the boys pant leg over too the boats “Quick! Help me pull the boat out!” He said grabbing onto the edge and trying to pull it. “Pilot! Slow down..” Deaton started but Pilot cut him off. “Their is a pup in the water and he doesn't look like he's swimming, Get the boat into the water!” He said, Deaton listened too the pup and pulled the boat across the sand and pushes it into the water. Pilot quickly jumped into the boat pressing the button hearing it start up and the propellor start to push the boat forward. Pilot quickly put his paws on the steering wheel and started to make his way seeing the splashing mess in the water. Soon he was close enough, the yelps of help coming from the pup only countered by the trashing splash of his paws trying to keep him above water. Pilot Quickly jumped into the water and grabbed onto the pup pulling him above the water. He felt the pup gasp for breath as he heaved him onto the boat. When he got on the pup had curled up in the corner and was shivering bad. Pilot quickly grabbed the boat wheel and drove as fast as he could too the shore. The Boat sliding right up onto the sand. “Deaton wheres that towel?!” Pilot said. Deaton picked up the towel throwing it too Pilot. The pup Caught the towel then set it down next to the pup rolling him into the towel. Before wrapping him up he made sure he was still breathing then wrapped him in the towel picking it up in his teeth and carrying Hey it off. Deaton walked over grabbing the towel. “Be careful! There's a pup in their.” Pilot said. Deaton was very careful as he took the pup in his lap and rubbed the towel on him. Drying his fur. The pups breaths slowed down as they started to steady out too normal breathing. “Its okay little boy.” Deaton said feeling the pup sit up. “What..Happened...” He said slowly sitting up a little dizzy. Deaton set him down and smiled at the little pup. “Pilot saw you in the water, and well rescued you.” Deaton said. Pilot sat proud with his chest puffed out. “Pilot!” The pup said sitting up suddenly. “As in THE Pilot!” “Um...Yes?” Deaton said confused. “Oh My Gosh Oh My Gosh Oh My Gosh Ohmygosh!” The pup said running over to Pilot and squealing like a little girl. “It's you!! Like!! Really You!!” He said. Pilot was surprised at first then puffed out his chest even more. “Yes of course its me! The best marine pup around!” Pilot said making the pup gasp again. “And he talked to me!!” He squealed running in circles he then stood in front of him sitting down very formally. “Hello Pilot, I am Port and I am you're Biggest Fan!” He said trying to keep in his squeals of excitement. “My Biggest Fan?!” Pilot said surprised getting an eager not from Port. “Of course!” Port replied. Pilot was overwhelmed with excitement as he grabbed port and pulled him into a hug. “My biggest fan!” He said nearly crushing the pup underneath him. Port Smiled. “Yup!” He said. “Deaton can we keep him!” Pilot asked. “Well if we can find him a spot on the team of course!” Deaton said. “You're gonna be a part of the team buddy!” Pilot said, Port almost passed out when he heard this. “M-Me!! On Deaton's Paw Patrol?!” He said surprised. “Yup!” Pilot said letting him go. Port howled in joy and then hugged Deaton's Leg. “Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou!!” He said. “No Problem Little Buddy, I know you will do great things.” Pilot said. Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes